This invention in general relates to an arrangement for interfacing retrievable subsea components particularly for hydrocarbon production, and a remotely operated tool unit (ROT) intended to cooperate with such components for performing operations thereon, for example locking or unlocking to/from the subsea structure and carrying a component between the surface and its subsea location.
The components of interest in this regard may be of various types, such as valves, control units or other types of separate retrievable units. During operations these components are mounted in fixed positions and in such a manner that they may be retrieved by means of a remotely operated tool unit (ROT).